Desires
by KYaatoti
Summary: One shot. SanBriar. Briar and Sandry have desires that get taken care of.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Circle's characters, settings, etc.

**Warning:** This has little plot and is very smutty. Don't like don't read.

**Desires**

Briar walked down the dirt path on his way home, to Discipline, a bag of pastries swinging in his hand. Looking up when he reached the gate to the fence that surrounded the cottage, he saw his teacher, Rosethorn, working in her garden. He walked into the cozy cottage and dropped off the pastries. After he did that, he walked around the cottage and exited through the door closest to Rosethorn's garden.

"Need any help?" He asked Rosethorn when he stood by her. Surprising himself with those three words, with how much he had changed from his former life of a street rat and thief. During those times, he thought about nobody, but himself.

Rosethorn looked up from the spade that she was using to turn over the earth to get it ready for planting. "So we made you into a caring human at last eh?" She asked rhetorically, a wicked grin gracing her face. "Well I could use some help with weeding those old weed roots out," she said pointing to the clump where they were.

"Weeding," Briar groaned. Anyways, he got down on his knees and started to work away at the weed roots.

Sandry sat at her loom, hearing the boom clack of the shuttle and the treadles as she worked, weaving cloth for more fire proof clothing for Daja. Beside her sat her teacher, Lark, who was working on her own project.

Looking up from her work and out the window, she saw the muscular form of Briar working in the garden. She sighed since she wanted to have that muscular form up against her. Rolling her neck, she then got back to work.

Briar lay in his bed, feeling a wave of heat swamp his body. Tossing his sheets off, he lay there breathing heavily, sensing the blue eyes that lay on him. Feeling his sleeping pants tent out around his abdomen, growing tight around his thighs, his actions of a few weeks past came back to haunt him. Remembering, he lost himself in the dreamlike state of that memory.

**FLASHBACK**

He had climbed the tree that was overlooking pool of crystal water. Looking down, his eyes were captured in an amazing sight.

Below him was his foster sister, Sandry, swimming in the nude. Her perfect skin, rippling in the water and her breasts flowing with each and every stroke that she took as she swam in the clear pool.

Feeling the heat in his groin, he swung himself down from the tree, into the pool. Ensnaring Sandry in his arms, he pulled her towards him and kissed her lovely, soft lips.

Freezing at what he had done, he let her soft body go and ran away, ashamed at what he had done to and with his foster sister.

**END FLASHBACK**

His eyes flipped open as he realized that his hand was pressing and moving against the hot hardness in his pants. He jerked his hand away, wishing that it would go away. Curling up into a ball, he tried to go to sleep.

Sandry was curled up in her bed, thinking back to the time that Briar had caught her swimming naked and kissed her. She wanted to feel more of his strong body against her. Moving around on her bed, she tried to fall asleep.

She finally gave up after awhile of lying there awake. She flung her sheets off and got up. She softly padded out to the dinging room and sat down at the table. Hitting her head on the table as softly as she could, she tried not to moan Briar's name out of frustration. She sat there trying not to go into Briar's room and slip into bed with him. She wasn't sure if Briar still wanted her. That kiss that he had given her might have been just in the heat of the moment.

Briar heard a knock on wood that was repeated in a pattern and was getting a little curious. He quietly got up and walked out to the dinging room. There he saw Sandry, her light night gown hanging seductively off her body.

Briar could feel his blood rushing to his groin, just looking at the soft body in front of him. He tried to be as silent as he could, but a soft sigh left his lips.

Hearing a soft noise, Sandry lifter her head and the sight the met her eyes was the one that she desired. Seeing Briar only in his sleeping pants made her temperature go up a few degrees. Knowing that he might not want her, she got up and walked out the finely woven cloth that was the door for the cottage. She walked until she had reached the hidden grove surrounded by bushes. She ducked in between two of the bushes and stood there in the grove.

Unable to stop himself, Briar followed the object of his desires. He followed her footsteps to the grove where she ducked in. Seeing the flow of her nightgown, he was helplessly caught by her. Following her into the grove, he saw her standing there. Still caught by her, he went and wrapped his arms around the soft body in the middle of the grove.

Sandry felt Briar's arms wrap around her and she turned to face him.

Briar saw Sandry's face, took one look into her blue eyes and lowered his head to meet her pink soft lips with his own. He tightened his arms around her when their lips met.

Sandry's arm shot around Briar's neck as their lips met and made electric contact. The other arm slid under Briar's shirt to rub that hand over the hard nipples that he had.

Briar's response to Sandry's gentle caresses was a moan that vibrated through his lips to Sandry. He picked her off the ground and kneeled, taking her down with him to the ground. He reached to take off her nightgown.

Sandry pulled away, suddenly shy about her body. In response, she pulled Briar's shirt up, but had trouble getting it over his head and off.

Briar grinned at Sandry and helped her get him out of his shirt. Pressing close to her, he claimed another kiss. Pushing his tongue against Sandry's lips, they opened for him to invade her cavernous mouth with his tongue.

Sandry let their heated kiss carry on. She guided Briar's hands to her body. "Strip me," she whispered into his lips.

Briar complied with her request. Gripping her nightgown, he pulled it over her head. Skin against skin contact made Briar nibble his way down Sandry's body. His tongue gave each rosy peak on her chest attention. Licking his way further down, he found what he was looking for. His tongue buried itself in the curls that were that and the hard nubbin met his lips.

Sandry groaned with pleasure as Briar licked her womanhood. Her fingers woven themselves into his hair, holding him there.

Briar pushed her leg open a little more so he could move his tongue to lick her entrance. He could taste that she was ready for him, so he placed kisses all over her body on his way back up to meet her lips.

Sandry used one last bit of magic to undo the ties on Briar's sleeping pants and draw them off his hips to curl up at his ankles.

Briar chuckled at Sandry's act. He knew that he was still hard, so with one last look at Sandry's lust filled eyes, he positioned himself at her entrance. Her eyes begged him to go on, so he pushed his head inside her.

Sandry moaned at the first penetration. "More," she got out around her light moans.

With a hard thrust, Briar seat himself fully inside his girl.

Sandry bit back a moan of pain as his broke her maidenhead. That moan quickly changed into a moan of pleasure as Briar started to move inside her. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. As he thrusted, Briar slipped one hand down to caress her breast. The other hand slipped lower down to rub her nubbin gently.

With that, Sandry let out another moan. Her hand grazed his hardened nipple once more. Her other hand caressed his buttocks. Their thrusts met at their hips. Each thrust bringing them closer to their climaxes.

Finally, Briar started to see white and shot his seed deep inside his girl.

As Sandry felt the first drops of his hot seed shooting inside her, it pushed her over the wall to her climax.

They fell together. Briar collapsed beside her. His arm wrapped around her waist and drew her close to him. "Desiree. I love you my goddess," he whispered to her.


End file.
